Nothing To Lose
by ReNut
Summary: Two years now, and they're devouring each other's bodies like it's their very first time. NB. SMUT.


_Just a smutty one shot I felt like writing. (I know I know I promised I'm done with the one shots, but I had to)._

**Rated M for a reason!**

_Reviews are lovely as always!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing To Lose<strong>

"Is he gone?", Nate whispered while unbuttoning his shirt. "You're already undressing without hearing my answer anyway", Blair commented and helped him with the buttons. He merley shrugged and slid his hands underneath her blouse, cupping her breasts impatiently above her lacy demi-bra. She looked at him wickedly, and pushed his dress shirt over his shoulders.

He yanked the material of her bra aside and pinched one of her nipples. She moaned loudly, titling her head back, giving him a chance to attack her neck with kisses. He kissed her jaw line and reached for her mouth. He pressed her body against his by grabbing her ass, pulling her closer to him. He didn't kiss her just yet; he just breathed her scent in for a long moment, before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and scratched his bare back with her fingernails, causing him to groan in agony for teasing her. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her, wasting no precious time and ripping her blouse open. He ran his lower lips on the valley between her breasts. She bit her lip and grabbed his sandy hair, gently bringing his face right back to hers. She knew he was waiting for the right moment to kiss her, but she couldn't handle the teasing. He nipped on her lower lip while unzipping her skirt with his right hand. She wanted to kiss him, taste him, to make all of this real. She stopped lying to herself at some point. She stopped telling herself that it won't happen again, because it always does. Two years now, and they're devouring each others' bodies like it's their very first time. He leaned down and kissed her once, as soft as he could. She hates it when he does that. They're not making love, not anymore. His soft kiss caused her to slip her ring off and place it on the dresser beside her bed. He haden't noticed.

Guilt started to creep up her throat when he kissed her roughly, mingling his hot tongue with hers. This guilt thing happened a lot lately, and she kept wondering why. Wondering just made everything harder, so she simply ignored the guily, pushing it to the back of her mind.

She flipped them around and straddled him, grazing her mounds over his chest. He quickly unclasped her bra and cupped both of her breasts while she sat on top of him, looking at him through her heavy lidded eyes. She slipped her skirt off quickly, and leaned in to kiss him roughly again while quickly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Her accuracy never seized to amaze him. She slid her hand under his pants, twirling her fingers around his erection. He was already painfully hard when she felt his mouth closing on one of her nipples, slightly biting it. He knew exactly how to make her lose it. As he bit harder, she began to rub him, causing him to groan. She slid his pants off and threw it to the other side of the room carelessly. He took a moment to take the sight of heralmost naked body in, already dripping from sweat. The sight of her beautiful curves made him flip them over again. Sometimes, he would pretend that she's his, that she's the one he's waking up next to every morning, that she's the one he's kissing goodbye when he's leaving to work. She's the perfect wife, just not his. He had to witness her kissing Chuck right before he left, and that scene replaying again and again in his head caused him to bite on her nipple even harder. She screamed with pleasure when he yanked her panties aside and slid a finger inside of her. He moved his it in and out in a slow rhythm, causing her to practically hump on his finger, trying to make the thursts faster. He kissed her once, letting her bite his lip in protest, before he licked a line from her collarbone down, still fingering her all along. He kissed and bit each of her inner thighs before blowing hot breath on her already swollen clit.

"Oh god!" she moaned in ecstasy, when he pilled her panties off, and licked her once, not daring to touch her clit just yet. She tangled her fingers in his hair, practically holding her breath every time he went near enough to her clit. When he finally decided to stop teasing her, he sucked on her clit, and slightly bit it, while quickening the pace of his finger thursts. Her breath became heavy, and he could feel her inner walls clenching around his finger right before she came, screaming his name like it's the last time she'll ever pronounce it.

He inserted a second finger and kept going, letting her fully experience her orgasm. He hadn't had the chance to do that for long, since she pulled him up impatiently, crushing her lips over his. She liked to taste herself on his lips, it somehow turned her on ever more. She slid his boxer briefs down, setting his hard on free. She cupped his face with her other hand, and he sucked on her forefinger. She used the same finger and encircled his raging hard on, making it wet. He groaned and pinched one of her nipples in response.

"I want you. I want you in me", she whispered in his ear a moment later while biting his earlobe. He nodded and tossed his briefs aside, positioning himself in her entrance. He looked at her deeply, as if asking for permission. She kissed his nose gingerly in response. He smiled bitterly and entered her, earning a loud moan out of her gorgeous full pink lips. He began to thrust slowly, making each thrust count. She took a bite out of his shoulder, encouraging him to go faster. "Oh my god, Nate!" she screamed when his thrusts became quicker, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"Blair…" he released her name with a groan, taking his thrusts to another level completely.

"Keep going, please. I need you", she responded and dug her nails into the flesh of his back, leaving marks behind her. The marks on his heart were deeper when he felt her walls clenching around his erection for the second time, her breath hot on his neck. She needed him, she really did.

"I love you, I love you!" he moaned when both of them reached their mutual climax, like they usually did. He buried his face on the curve of her neck, suddenly aware of his words. She stirred uncomfortably under him, making him roll off of her.

She didn't turn her back on him though; she just stared at him in awe for a while, still panting heavily.

"You should… leave, he's coming home soon", she said coldly, royally ignoring the existence of his previous words.

"I'm sorry about before", he said and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Last time he slipped and told her he loves her was also their first time, two years ago, a night before her wedding.

"Don't be", she said, and closed her eyes, trying to cherish that very moment.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. They both knew. She loved him back. _Always have._

"Blair, I'm home!" they could hear his voice coming from the living room.

_Never will_**. **


End file.
